Prove it by Ohwhatsherface in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Não sabendo ao certo o que pensar, Sakura concluiu: aquilo era a pior sensação do mundo. Era positivamente irritante. E era por isso que ela teve que perguntar. "Meninos, vocês são gays? Tipo assim, estão... juntos? ... Como um casal?" .:. Traducao SasuSaku/ COMPLETA .:.


_**101 fanfics no Perfil da Hime!**_

* * *

_**Uma Fanfic SasuSaku**_

_**Classificação etária**: T_

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface (desde 2010 - autorizada a traduzir suas fanfics ;D)_

_**Tradutora: **K hime_

_**Sinopse: **_Não sabendo ao certo, Sakura concluiu: aquilo era a pior sensação do mundo. Era positivamente irritante. E era por isso que ela teve que perguntar. "Meninos, vocês são gays? Tipo assim, estão... juntos? ... Como um casal?"

* * *

**Prove it**

_Prove_

* * *

- Olha, por favor, não me leve a mal, - Sakura começou, brincando com a bainha de sua blusa vermelha, ganhando a atenção dos meninos, - Mas sabe, eu preciso saber ... vocês são tipo… gays? - E engoliu em seco. - Tipo, estão … _juntos com um casal?_

Em vista as duas expressões completamente estupefatas, Sakura considerou que talvez - apenas talvez - deveria ter mantido a boca fechada. As bochechas de Naruto tornaram-se um vermelho brilhante apos alguns segundos e os olhos de Sasuke estreitaram uma fração, Sakura se remexeu desconfortavelmente.

- Sabe … - disse, rindo sem graca, - esquece que eu perguntei-

_-SAKURA-CHAN!-_ Naruto gritou. - COMO PODE PERGUNTAR UMA COISA DESSAS?!

Ela suspirou.

Droga.

_- O que? -_ Sasuke sussurrou, segurando os lençóis de sua cama com tanta força que seus punhos chegaram a tremer - o que foi que te deu _essa_ impressão?- Seu tom frio e ainda parecia composto, mas Sakura podia sentir a fúria irradiando dele.

Sakura realmente pensou sobre o assunto. - Hum, bem ... v-você sabe ... eu ... s-só pensei que ... bem ... _tudo ..._

Naruto puxou os próprios cabelos. -S-Sakura-chan! - Sua mortificação simplesmente cresceu e ele levou as mãos ao rosto. - Quando foi que isso…começou?

- Bem, vocês sempre compartilham esses _olhares_ - que sao tipo, totalmente quentes, _olhares_ tao intensos- se defendeu, cruzando os braços. - E ... - Seu olhar foi do chão a Naruto. - Bem, você é tipo, cada vez mais obcecado pelo Sasuke-kun do que as _fangirls dele!_ Ah, fala serio, voces_ andam sempre juntos, hm… sei nao-_

- Eu _não_ sou gay, - Naruto interrompeu indignado. - Eu gosto de meninas! Peitos são o que eu gosto, Sakura-chan, _eu juro!_

Lentamente, Sasuke assentiu. - … E isso ai.

- Se isso for verdade, então o que aconteceu com a Hinata? - Sakura perguntou, genuinamente confusa. - Ela é doce e linda e _quase morreu por você_ porque ela te ama muito e ... bem, você _ainda_ assim sempre sai correndo atrás do Sasuke-kun. - Naruto abriu a boca, mas Sakura continuou. - E nem sequer tente culpar sua promessa de traze-lo de volta! _Foi você mesmo_ que disse que não se tratava somente disso!

Sem saber o que dizer, Naruto franziu os lábios e o cenho.

Sasuke limpou a garganta. - Bem, parece que o _Naruto_ gosta de _mim,_ mas isso é _unilateral_. E _eu não sou gay._

Naruto fitou-o boquiaberto. - OI!

- Por favor! - Sakura bufou. - Sasuke-kun, Naruto é tipo, a única pessoa com quem você conversa e se abre e quero dizer ... - Ela encolheu os ombros sem jeito, - você não mostra interesse em meninas... _nunca. _Mesmo quando estava longe de Konoha. - Cruzando os braços, Sakura ergueu o nariz ao ar de forma presunçosa. - E isso, ai, Sasuke, "Conversa de Meninas". Aquela ruiva me disse que você nunca mostrou interesse em nenhuma mulher. E e isso _que me leva a minha conclusão! -_ E fez uma pausa de efeito. - Vocês são gays...

Houve um curto silêncio.

- …Os dois.

- Eu _não_ sou gay, - Sasuke resmungou, apontando acusadoramente para Naruto, - especialmente nao com _esse_ idiota!

Naruto fitou-o carrancudo. - Oi! Eu não sou idiota! Vá pro inferno, cretino!

- Cala a boca-

- Oh, e ai esta a tensão sexual entre voces! - Sakura cantarolou, cortando-os com um sorriso orgulhoso. - E os nomes dos animais de estimação podem ser-

- NÃO SOMOS GAYS - Naruto acenou ao ar freneticamente. - ENTENDA ISSO, SAKURA-CHAN!

- Aquela coisa do beijo na Academia! - De repente, tudo ficara claro, e nao passara de pura especulação barata. Ela engasgou com sua revelação, não se preocupando mais com a confirmação. - Vocês _são_ gay!

- ISSO NAO TEM GRACA! - Naruto gritou. - NAO FOI ENGRACADO NO INCIO E NEM AGORA E TAMBEM NAO E VERDADE! APENAS PARE COM ISSO, SAKURA-CHAN.

Sakura fez beicinho. - Nao precisa ficar na defensiva! Eu não estou tentando tirar sarro de vocês, só estou tentando entender-

- Não há nada pra entender, - Sasuke respondeu friamente.

Naruto assentiu vigorosamente. - Verdade.

- Ok, ok! - Sakura riu e deu de ombros timidamente. - Eu entendo, vocês não são um casal ainda. Mas, fala serio, sera que podem me culpar por ter perguntado? - Em seus olhares secos, supôs que podiam. Naruto deu meia-volta e começou a partir, Sakura o fitou por um momento. - Ei! Onde você vai?

- ENCONTRAR GAROTAS, - Naruto gritou, ignorando as carrancas horrosas das enfermeiras furiosas lhe mandando fazer silencio. - PORQUE EU GOSTO DELAS, SAKURA-CHAN, MENINAS! NÃO HOMENS, M.E.N.I.N.A.S!

Ela revirou os olhos. - Tudo bem! - Sakura fitou Sasuke e o ajudou a sentar-se na cama. E de repente. _OW_. - Que _diabos,_ Sasuke-kun? - Amaldicou, quando ele a puxou um pouco mais para perto, Sakura ficou rígida, sentindo-se desconfortável naquela posicao. - Hum ... o que está fazendo?

- Mostrando que não sou gay.

Entendendo claramente o que aquilo significava, Sakura sorriu largamente.

- Ah. Bem, boa sorte com isso, porque fala sério, vai ser meio difícil você sair do meu _gaydar_ -mmph!

. . .

* * *

_**N/T:**_

_Nha nha nha, Sakura e muito espertinha, isso sim!_

_Conseguiu manipular o Uchiha direitinho hahahah_

_Ai ai, meninas, curtiram?_

_.._

**Entao, flores, vamos a uns "recadinhos" importantes:**

* Eu ainda nao coloquei as respostas de reviews em dia. Estarei fazendo aos pouquinhos essa semana, ok? ;)

** Eu sei, eu sei, vcs devem estar querendo me matar... Mas cara, foi inveitavel nao "passear" por outros fandons durante as ferias. Sei la, deu "comichao" e eu tive que fazer "novos projetos" de ferias. NO ENTANTO, por favor, nao se preocupem. Isso nao influi diretamente as postagens das fanfics naruto, ok. Entao, fiquem tranquilas :D

*** **Status das traduções de 2013 (o "montante" traduzido) -** ABC Nejisaku 100%, OBHandHH 100%, The longest Month ever 90%, Propostas indecentes 100% (sim, teremos mais ;), BTS 100%, My pretend Boyfriend 80% (sim, cara, adiantei muito!), Laying Claim 40 %, Feeling You 60 % (cara, acho que essa fic termina ainda esse ano!), The window 60 % (essa e mais lentinha, ela e enorme...), Missao Impossivel 40%, Metamorfose 80%, Flow of Life (recomecando a traduzir - teremos cpts novos em breve!), ninfa 70% (estarei enviando pra Jan-bonitona betar muito em breve ;D), WCHB 40% (logo voltara online ;).

Bom galera, eu acho o progresso das traducoes bastante positivo. (e, agora, com a ajuda das Betareaders LINDAS, as coisas andam muito mais depressa. :D)

**** As demais fics SasuSaku de 2013 serao **"reativadas"** assim que as fics supracitadas estiverem **terminando**. (vou "repondo" sempre que uma fic se findar, ok ;D)

***** Todos os drabbles que estou postando de "fandons diversos" serao att com fluidez. Afinal, sao bemmm curtinhos e de "facil" traducao e revisao.

****** **Agenda de Postagem Naruto** dessa semana.

Teremos as seguintes att:

**- O final da two shots How to put the bun in the oven;**

**- ABC Neji Saku;**

**- OBHandHH e**

**- Mais uma one shot extra :)**

******* Ultimo recado, prometo (hehe).

Eu prometi a minha nova serie drabble MultiSaku pra janeiro, lembram?

Mas talvez (com certeza) sera too much information no meu perfil... Entao, estava pensando que talvez fosse mais otimizado se fizesse da seguinte forma: Comecar a postagem assim que as seguintes fanfics que se findem: ABC nejisaku, BTS e OBHandHH.** O que acham?**

Eu nao quero "sobrecarregar" o perfil (mais que ja esta)... Alem disso, como a serie ficou muito mais extensa do que imaginava anteriormente (e tomou uma "cara" diferente do previsto), pretendo postar algumas de suas "micro-series" separadamente. Ou seja, teremos "micro-fics" de shots continuativos de um determinado casal, postados separados da "serie central".

Bem, acho que assim fica mais organizado e o espaco melhor aproveitado.

Se vcs tiverem outra opiniao, **basta mandar um review/pm pra mim**. Ai a gente "troca ideia" sobre "a coisa toda". Ok? ;D

...

Agora, meninas, depois desse "PS" imenso, deixo as senhoritas com um bjito e meu "muito obrigada".

Nos vemos loguinho.

Hime.


End file.
